


Take it to the breaking point

by SonataNocturne



Series: Super Xero [4]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, S&M, Slash, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Brad has something in his mind, but Rob knows him too well to guess what it is.





	Take it to the breaking point

  
\----------

  
Brad's favorite day, Sunday. Nothing to do, except to sleep long and relax. That would be the usual. But today there was a glint in his eyes that made Rob wonder what was happening. But the glint was his favorite kind so he guessed he would know soon enough. He glanced at the other who entered the room while he was reading on the bed and realized that the soon enough would be now.

  
"Brad", he sighed when the other just jumped to his lap.

  
"What? Not doing a thing", the other smirked playfully.

  
"I think I know you well enough to know also what you are doing", Rob wrapped an arm around his waist and flipped him on his back on the bed.

  
The smirk that didn't fade told that Rob was right. So did the glint that got a familiar shade to it. A shade that he loved so much.

  
"You do? Guess I should have known that too then", Brad said.

  
Rob reached to his hair making sure to do it as slowly as possible cause he loved how Brad squirmed with anticipation. Brad might have an idea what was about to happen, but it never went exactly as he thought. Being unsure the whole time was what kept Brad on the edge and it was something they both always looked forward to. Pulling from the curls he turned Brad's head to its side, exposing the creamy white skin and the delicious veins that just demanded to get licked. The gasp that Brad let out, just cause of that small act, send shivers down his spine.

  
"Like that?" Rob asked knowing how much his words did to Brad. Almost as much as his actions.

  
"Yeah. But harder", Brad swallowed.

  
"I kinda guessed that. But be a good boy and ask nicely", Rob leaned deliberately slowly to whisper to his ear.

  
"Please. Harder. Hurt me", the other mumbled as the breath fanned the shell of his ear.

  
Rob yanked the hair abruptly causing the other to groan. It was still far from what Brad wanted, but a start anyway. Rob was just warming up and enjoyed every second of it. Inhaling sharply Brad squirmed causing the other to smirk. Just what he had waited for. Connecting their lips he kept the grip on the hair, just loosening it a little. Brad dug his hand quickly to Rob's pants wanting to feel the hard cock he knew was already waiting for him. Rob nipped his lip with his teeth just testing where they were. He knew how Brad's mind worked but he still needed to be perfectly sure that Brad was ready and on the same page. The fingers gripping harder around his member and the tiny whimper erupting from Brad's throat was just enough for him.

  
"Fucking hell", Rob mumbled as he leaned back to stare Brad straight to his eyes. "You're so beautiful. You know that right?"

  
Brad nodded slowly, still aware that the fingers were latched in his curls and could pull any time. Not that he wouldn't like it. Absolutely the contrary. He loved it. But waiting for it was excruciating. And same time also so good.

  
"And you have too many clothes on. I want to see all of you", Rob got up to and pulled the other to his feet too. Brad didn't want to waste any second and quickly undressed and discarded the clothes on the floor, meanwhile following Rob with his eyes as he did the same.

  
Laying on the bed he pulled Brad with, on top of him, causing the other to frown in confusion. "Uhm... What are you doing?"

  
"Don't think so much", Rob smiled reassuring him.

  
Grabbing Rob's chin he tilted the head backwards and fused their lips back together. Brad purred in his mouth enjoying the eager lips and the hands that roamed around his body. But he didn't see it coming, which was Rob's idea, as the palm connected hard with his butt cheek.

  
"Fuck!" he cried out in pain, knowing exactly what it was doing to him. Gasping for air he rolled his eyes waiting for the tingling sensation to subside.

  
So did Rob. He knew the first was always the hardest for Brad to take. After that, he got onto the zone and relaxed his nerves. Cause then the pleasure was taking over. As Brad shifted and breathed normally again he slapped the butt again, harder this time. The other whimpered and tensed but stayed otherwise still. Rob felt his palm sting and knew Brad would be sore after. Exactly like he wanted. To remember it days after. He smacked again and then squeezed the tender flesh not leaving Brad time to adjust to the feeling now.

  
"God, you're so hard already. I think you like this, don't you?" he whispered to the ear as Brad ground against his thigh the precum making him slide perfectly.

  
The other just opened his mouth not able to answer when the hand connected with his flesh again. Biting down to his lip he squinted his eyes shut and tried to make a mental note what it felt like. The burning pain that changed to wonderful tingling which traveled straight to his cock and seemed to lit up all his nerve endings. When the next smack came he moaned out loud and threw his head back. Rob smirked and let his other hand travel up Brad's back and to his hair, to the curls that were already messy from the tugging. Brad rubbed his head against the hand waiting for the grip. Now he didn't know would Rob smack him first or pull his hair and he felt like he couldn't even breathe cause he was anticipating both so much. Then the smack came but the moan he let out fell short when Rob yanked his hair exposing his throat. He froze not able to move his head when it was craned so far back. Swallowing hard, his Adam's apple visibly moving, he stared at Rob trying to see through his eyes that were blurred with all the craving and excitement.

  
"Look at you. Such a pretty thing. And all mine", Rob said looking straight to Brad's eyes while he smacked the same butt cheek again. He knew it already probably had a red mark shaped of his huge hand, that covered most of the cheek.

  
Brad gasped and squirmed, loving the hungry eyes that studied him. Loving everything they did to him. Just like the words too. Same time he wanted to blush and disappear, and same time just enjoy it all.

  
"Please", he whimpered, the sound so perfectly tiny and desperate that Rob could almost feel it.

  
"What do you want?" Rob arched his eyebrow already knowing what was coming. He squeezed the spot, the red mark he didn't quite see from there but knew it existed, causing the other to gasp for air.

  
"Harder. Please", Brad managed to mumble while Rob fused their lips together again. The skin was so tender that it was really hurting now, just like he wanted. But the pain was delicious, not the annoying type. Rob knew exactly how he liked it. And what he could handle.

  
The way Brad's lips quivered, when he was in that state of mind, inflamed and overwhelmed, was intoxicating. Biting down to the bottom lip, just hard enough for it to hurt but not to draw blood, Rob caused the other to cry out. He smacked the flesh again and the cry changed to a wail, a perfect mixture of pain an pleasure, like honey to his ears. He dipped his tongue between the lips invading and exploring as Brad continued to ground against his thigh.

  
"Brad that's getting desperate", he smirked causing the other's cheeks flushed. "Oh, I love when you blush. But I think you need something more than just my hand making your ass so deliciously red and sensitive."

  
Brad licked his bottom lip where he could still feel the memory of the teeth and nodded slightly. He could have climaxed just there, grinding against the other and be happy like that, but he could never deny if Rob was offering him something else.

  
"Brad", the other pulled his hair slow causing him to whimper, "say it."

  
"Please..."

  
"Please what. Baby, you have done so well already", Rob leaned to lick his neck and then nibble it, only teasing.

  
"Please, fuck me. Please", Brad gasped the lips sending him to floating.

  
The other released his grip slowly and gestured him to sit up. Picking up the lube from the nightstand he poured it over his member and reveled as the other grunted impatiently. "Seriously. You're like a kid that doesn't get the candy right away when they want it." And he absolutely loved that Brad was so greedy that he couldn't even stay still. He sat up too, crossed his legs and helped the other on his lap.

  
Brad was so eager that he just climbed and stopped only when Rob grabbed his butt squeezing it hard to get his attention. "No. Look at me. I want to see your face when it slides in you."

  
The other chewed his lip but didn't turn his gaze away when he sat down on the rock hard member. Rob growled when Brad stayed there inhaling, trying to remain calm. Rubbing his thumb slowly over Brad's bottom lip, freeing it from between the teeth, he managed to elicit a desperate moan from his mouth.

  
"So, so pretty... I don't tell you that enough", Rob sighed his eyes scanning Brad's features. "What do you want now? You have been so good."

  
Gasping, as Rob suddenly bucked his hips, Brad needed all of his concentration to form the actual words. "Bite me."

  
"Oh Brad...", the other shook his head and squeezed the butt cheek again. "Not yet. I know you will come right away if I do that. Instead, do what you do so well and ride me."

  
Brad snaked his arms around Rob's shoulders knowing the other was right. And he wouldn't last long either way. Not especially now when Rob was so roused, only getting more excited cause he himself was so excited. Like a perfect cycle until to the point when one of them orgasmed. So he couldn't do anything else than to obey. Planting his soles to the mattress he picked up easily a nice rhythm causing the other to groan. Rob wrapped his arm around Brad deliberately hard squeezing the waist with his hand. With his other hand, he kept kneading the butt knowing that it made Brad crazy.

  
"God, you're so tight", Rob mumbled and Brad whimpered, every single word tingling on his skin. Rob slapped the butt cheek abruptly, causing the other to tense and pause for a second. "No Brad. Moan for it. You're such a good slut, you know that. So act like it"

  
The other swallowed, the overflowing pleasure coursing through his veins. He barely managed to process the words and it took him a while. So long that Rob shook his head and slapped the flesh again, harder now. Brad moaned loudly and squirmed as the hand didn't disappear but squeezed the flesh now. "Perfect. You're doing so well."

  
"Please..." Brad let out a plea that was more like a whimper than an actual word.

  
"Really? Now already?" Rob grabbed his hair to tilt his head, to get an eye contact and raised his eyebrow. Of course, he was enjoying and would have wanted that to continue. But Brad trembling on his lap so desperate for the release, and still riding him, was getting too much.

  
Brad scrunched his eyes closed and nodded. Clasping his arms tighter around Rob's shoulders he inhaled deeply knowing that a Rob was expecting an actual answer too. "Yeah. I can't take it longer."

  
"Yes you can", Rob smiled and lifted his hand to rub the swollen bottom lip that begged to get sucked. Brad gasped as the thumb moved over the lip, the friction one more thing added to the growing pile of feelings. Slowly sucking it to his mouth it was his turn to elicit a sweet noise from Rob's throat. And to him, the sweet noise was the low growl that told him how much Rob loved it all.

  
"Fuck..." Rob's eyes darkened when he watched the mouth suck his thumb so hungrily. "Are you trying to tell me something or just trying to drive me crazy... Either way, you are doing an excellent job. Gosh, those lips are made for that..."

  
After watching the show for a while he tugged the hair causing the other to gasp and let his thumb go. Returning the hand to the butt he grabbed it and with one swift move pushed Brad on his back nailing the sweet spot inside him while doing that. Brad cling to him and kept moaning not able to stop it now. Slamming in deep and hard Rob watched as Brad sunk to the euphoria, it pulling him in completely. Smiling he dipped down and licked along the vein in Brad's neck. Anticipating for what he knew was coming Brad held his breath not knowing what feeling was what anymore. Because it was just a mess, all tangled together, thrashing him around.

  
Rob nipped the delicate skin and pulled from the hair, slowly, as Brad kept gasping for air. Teeth grazing the flesh he trailed lower, to the crook of the neck and bit down to it. Deliberately abruptly. Cause he read Brad well enough to know when the build-up was too much and he had to let go. The pain shot through Brad and he spurted his cum and wailed. That threw Rob over the edge too. He didn't really even need the clenching muscle around his cock for it, but that was certainly the very last drop. As Rob rode out his orgasm he couldn't stop staring at Brad who looked like wasn't really there anymore. Eyes sunken closed and bottom lip tightly between the teeth, so beautiful that Rob just smirked and shook his head. The tiny frame shaking under him, and what it did to him, was something he could never fully comprehend.

  
When he pulled out Brad let out a displeased grunt. Rob grabbed him to his arms and let him snuggle closer and relax. Brad was still trembling, the bliss utterly exhausting him. Rob turned him just enough to see the damage that would remind Brad for days what had happened. He was pleased to see his hand print on the butt cheek, red and angry looking, parts getting already purple. Squeezing the flesh between two of his fingers he watched as Brad squirmed and gasped.

  
"Fucking hell I love that", Brad murmured the tiny hairs prickling on his body.

  
"I know you do. You did so well, baby. I am so proud of you", Rob trailed the hand along Brad's spine and on to his neck. Tracing his thumb then around the bite mark he smiled when Brad craned his neck and licked his lips. He knew that this was part of the whole thing. Not the most important, but the sex was never completed without the teasing after. Even when it usually meant that Brad got all horny again, which seemed to be the case now too. "Look at you... You just can't get enough."

  
Brad chuckled and bit down to his lip, trying not to moan, but he failed miserably when the thumb rubbed over the mark on his shoulder. The sting was just too lovely, and he let out a strangled moan burying his face to Rob's neck. With heavy pants, he listened to Rob who sighed contently.

  
Rob was amused by how easy he was. It was nothing new to him but always amazed him. He stroked Brad's messy curls. "You need to rest first okay. And don't throw a sassy fit. We have all day left."

  
"I think I couldn't even. You really wear me out", Brad rolled his eyes smirking. Rob wouldn't see him, but he would get the tone.

  
"Cause I love to see you like that. Perfectly spent, disarrayed, disheveled and still desperate for more", Rob pulled from the hair gently to tilt his head back.

  
"Okay shut up or I can't..." Brad grumbled but Rob fused their lips together eating up the words that changed to purring quickly. Slowly and surely he kissed the other, not letting Brad take the control until they were out of breath and really needed to rest.

  
\---------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) That, as well as kudos, reviews, bookmarks, subscriptions, everything, is greatly appreciated.


End file.
